mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Applejack (EG)/Gallery/Overview
This is a gallery for Applejack's different physical appearances, forms, and outfits in the films, IDW comics, and other official material. Appearances Applejack ID EGDS4.png|Human, Queen of Clubs Young Applejack ID EG.png|Young, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Baby Applejack ID EGHS.png|Baby, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special Alternate forms Applejack anthro ID EG RR short 7.png|Ponied up, ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts Human Applejack Earth pony ID WeLoveFine.png|Earth pony, WeLoveFine merchandise Applejack (EG) Earth Pony ID EGSB.png|Earth pony, Spring Breakdown Outfits Applejack ID EG.png|Original outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Applejack Wondercolt ID EG.png|Wondercolt attire, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Applejack Fall Formal prototype ID EG.png|Fall Formal prototype dress, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Applejack Fall Formal ID EG.png|Canterlot High Fall Formal dress, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Applejack banana costume ID EG2.png|Banana costume, A Case for the Bass Applejack hula skirt ID EG2.png|Hula skirt, Shake Your Tail Applejack first Rainbooms outfit ID EG2.png|First Rainbooms outfit, Perfect Day for Fun Applejack pajamas ID EG2.png|Slumber party pajamas, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Applejack second Rainbooms outfit ID EG2.png|Second Rainbooms outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Applejack Rockin' Hairstyle ID EG2.png|Rockin' Hairstyle, Friendship Through the Ages Applejack jai alai player ID EG3.png|Jai alai player outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Applejack School Spirit ID EG3.png|School Spirit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Applejack Sporty Style ID EG3.png|Sporty Style, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Applejack Camp Everfree outfit ID EG4.png|Camp Everfree outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Applejack boho assortment ID EG4.png|Boho Assortment, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Applejack Crystal Guardian form ID EG4.png|Crystal Guardian, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Applejack Crystal Gala outfit ID EG4.png|Crystal Gala Assortment, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Applejack cowgirl outfit ID EGS1.png|Cowgirl outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Applejack jungle adventurer ID EGS1.png|Jungle adventurer outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Applejack Crystal Rainboom ID EGS1.png|Dance Magic video costume, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Applejack as Mistress Mare-velous ID EGS2.png|Mistress Mare-velous costume, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Applejack Daring Do extra ID EGS2.png|Daring Do film outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Applejack juice bar uniform ID SS9.png|Juice Bar outfit, Shake Things Up! Applejack lifeguard outfit ID EGDS20.png|Lifeguard outfit, Turf War Applejack farmgirl outfit ID EGDS25.png|Farmgirl outfit, Five to Nine Applejack summer wear ID EGDS33.png|Summer wear, Street Chic Applejack music festival wear ID EGDS44.png|Music festival wear, Festival Filters Applejack as talking apple tree ID CYOE9a.png|Talking Apple Tree costume, Opening Night Applejack swimsuit ID EGFF.png|Swimsuit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Applejack Friendship Power ID EGFF.png|Friendship Power, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Applejack cruise wear ID EGSB.png|Cruise wear, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Applejack cruise concert wear ID EGSB.png|Cruise concert wear, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown MLP Annual 2013 Applejack new style 1.png|First new style, My Little Pony Annual 2013 MLP Annual 2013 Applejack new style 2.png|Second new style, My Little Pony Annual 2013 MLP Annual 2013 Applejack new style 3.png|Third new style, My Little Pony Annual 2013 MLP Annual 2013 Applejack new style 4.png|Fourth new style, My Little Pony Annual 2013 MLP Annual 2013 Applejack new style 5.png|Fifth new style, My Little Pony Annual 2013 EGHS Applejack rocker outfit.png|Rocker outfit, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special Miscellaneous Applejack S01E13 cropped.png|Pony counterpart, Fall Weather Friends Applejack live-action ID.png|Live-action, "Magic of Friendship" music video Cutie marks AiP CM Applejack.svg|Three red apples Category:Character overview pages